


Brooklyn baby

by yeulin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Seductive bucky, Teen Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeulin/pseuds/yeulin
Summary: Before the World War Ⅱ, Stevie and Becky were living in Brooklyn, lives were tough but sweet, they had never thought about the future, or, they didn't dare to, cuz  Stevie had no idea how long her life could last......





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Stevie's 14th birthday, after sharing the cake on the balcony, Stevie played a song, and then floliced with Becky, but when the sky falled, Becky kissed her and said she had a special present for her.......

风把落地窗幔吹得不停抖动，把一阵阵蛋糕香带了进来，黄昏的阳光透过白纱，把一切都染成希腊壁画一样的奶油色。我从钢琴凳上站了起来，呼唤外面那个人的名字。  
那个身影没有动，依然静静地立在不断飞起的帘子外，我慢慢走到阳台边，手穿过来回变换的纱幔，轻轻附在她暴露在空气中的圆润肩头，“芭姬...”，我呢喃着她的名字，头枕上她后颈，双手环上她腰肢，几近贪婪地嗅着她苹果味的洗发水香气。  
她被我弄得直痒，笑着躲我，“哎呀...史蒂薇....” 我不但没移开脑袋，反而将热气喷进她耳眼。她尖叫着挣脱我，用力拨开纱幔跑进屋里，倚在我的钢琴边，我玩味地笑着看她，手指卷着帘子边，右脚一下一下划着地板。她向我回笑，纤细的手指伸向黑白交错的象牙键，“DOU——RAI——MI——” 她抬头看了看我，手指又接着爬行，“FA——SAO——”, 我突然冲过去一把抓住她敲琴的那两根细指，放进嘴里便咬，“史蒂薇——！” 她惊叫起来，接着反手抓住我的手腕往反向拧，“芭姬！我错了！快松开，我错了！” 我发出一阵哭笑不得的哀嚎，她稍微松了松劲儿，开始把我往床那边推，我无奈地跟着她的步伐，直到我俩都踉跄地摔倒在床上。  
“小史蒂薇为什么每次都试图偷袭呢，明明没一次成功来着” 她笑着拨开我乱糟糟的刘海。  
“别动它——我在集市上看好了一个蓝色发卡，打算周六下午去买”，说完，我有些心虚地看了看她，她立刻抬起脑袋，眉毛拧在一起看我，“你又想逃钢琴课？这次我不会再帮你撒谎了，史蒂薇，总不去你的指法会退步的，可怜的老巴芙拉，她一直以为你妈妈病了。”  
“我妈妈本来就是病着的....."我小声嘀咕，她气得掐了一把我的腰，我连忙缩回身子，“好啦好啦，亲爱的姐姐，最后一次，我保证，我真的很想要那个发卡，你不知道它有多漂亮。” 她叹了口气，没再说话，呆呆的望着天花板上已经露出黄铜的吊灯，我有些郁闷，又羞于再开口，只好也沉默地躺着，直到眼皮开始不受控制地粘合，屋外金黄的光逐渐变成粉紫色，又变成海蓝色，空气也跟着化成静谧的洋，偶尔有鲸鱼摆着尾巴划过......

 

一阵窸窣声将我从昏沉中唤醒，我勉强睁开一只眼睛，晃了晃又合上，没过几秒，床就轻微颤了几下，我翻过身，闭着眼问，“芭姬？” 没有回应，我疑惑地睁开眼，见她已经坐了起来，背着昏暗的光，脸模糊不清，曲卷的绒发却依稀可见，我正欲伸手触碰她，结果被先一步拉过去，没有防备地跌倒在她柔软的胸脯上，脸顿时烧了起来，“芭姬——”，  
“嘘，别说话，史蒂薇。” 我不知道她又要玩什么，可这样紧贴着的距离，如果被发现异常的心跳，那可就糟了。我抬起头，迎上她的脸，她的鼻尖点着我的鼻尖，唇也就相隔两三厘米，氧气被挤压的明显不够，我贪婪地呼吸着，然而入肺的还有那熟悉得不能再熟悉的苹果香。原本以为在这令人窒息的几秒过后，她会突然用脑门撞我的额头——就像她无数次恶作剧过的那样——然而她闭上了那双绿色的，永远蒙着一层水汽的眼睛，稍稍一偏头，便吻上了我冰凉的嘴唇。  
我在夜色中睁大了眼睛，浑身僵硬，傍晚没有一丝风，月亮挂在阳台的一角，整个世界都是静止的，除了我左胸腔里因喜悦而震耳欲聋的跳动，以及芭姬不断变着方向吮吸的双唇。我的手指和她的手指交叠着深陷在被子里，睫毛扫过她高挺的鼻梁，舌尖壮着胆探索她湿暖的口腔，她发出一声哼笑，灵巧地躲过我的舌头，我不甘心地追逐，最后干脆双手按住她的脑袋，拥着她倒在被妈妈填满橙子皮的枕头上。我呼吸着橙香，不断地吻着，就像无数次在梦里一样，无数次，我看着她在教室里被大家围在中间欢笑的背影，无数次，我偷偷抚摸她骑着我的单车载我回家后留在车座上的余温，无数次，我在她又有了新的男友后躲在图书馆书架里哭泣，手里却紧紧攥着她的发带，无数次........  
“嘿，小史蒂薇.....” 她气喘吁吁地推开我，“我快缺氧了。” 我手臂撑着在她头两侧，胸脯剧烈地起伏着，嘴角还拉着我俩的唾液，“芭姬——” 我一时语塞，平时在课堂上转得飞快的大脑也在此刻成了浆糊，她撑着身子坐了起来，啄了一下我的嘴角，“史蒂薇，” 她又啄了一下，“其实我还有一份生日礼物要送给你，我的小公主——” 说完，她伸出一只手，轻轻扯下一边的肩袖，然后向另一边摆了摆脑袋，示意我来。我咽了咽口水，将她另一侧的袖子褪至臂弯处，又双手伸到她背后去解束带，“呀，” 芭姬有些惊讶的看着我，“看来小史蒂薇也不是什么都不会啊。” 我有些羞愤，一把扯掉她的带子，接着双手抓住两边的衣服往下一拽，她整个上身立刻赤裸在空气中，“别小小小的叫我，你充其量比我大一岁而已” 我再次把她按倒在床上，居高临下地看着她，脸上却藏不住得意的表情。然而她似乎不以为然，扭了扭身子，伸出手及其缓慢得扯掉头上的皮筋，棕色的卷发立刻铺满枕面，她胸前那两团微耸的软肉也跟着颤了颤，我有些出神的盯着，毕竟那是已经处在十五岁的我却依然没有发育的东西，芭姬的胸我已经看过无数次了，从七岁到现在，我们形影不离，她身体的每一个变化都被我尽收眼里，十六岁的芭姬已经展露出少女特有的健美丰盈，而被各种疾病纠缠的我依然干瘪得像个豆芽菜，动不动就卧床不起，连烧一个星期，唯一的课外活动也只有画画和弹钢琴.......  
“不要走神呀史蒂薇。” 身下的人发出不满的嗔怪，“芭姬，” 我的手指滑过她的乳峰，指甲轻轻刮过她的乳粒，她颤抖了一下，嘴里发出一声嘤咛，“芭姬，我好想把此刻的你画下来。” 她翻了翻白眼，一把把我拽下来倒在她柔软的身体上，“等我们拆完生日礼物再说。” 

这句话仿佛点燃了我某个神经，从头到尾串联着烧了我全身，我狠狠地吻住她，双手毫不留情地捏上那对滑腻的胸脯，被指缝夹着的两颗红豆立刻硬挺起来，直往我手里送。她一边回吻着我，双手一边解我的衬裙，拽至腰间，又两下便被她蹬了下去。我停下来，略微惊讶地看着她，她又趁此刻一把拽下我的内裤，然后抬着下巴，露出妩媚一笑，“芭姬姐姐告诉你，这才是正确的脱衣法。” 我又气又笑，低头开始啃她的耳后和锁骨，她一只手摸着我的头，一只手来回摩挲我光裸的后背，四条腿交缠，我胡乱地摸着她的整个身体，渐渐往下滑去，当我来到她双乳间时，她明显一颤，接着便屏住了呼吸，我顿了顿，先是亲了一口柔软的肉，接着张口含了进去——  
芭姬立刻呻吟起来，绵长而动听，仿佛某个夏天我和她去康尼岛乐园玩时，海滩边买纪念品的小屋里挂着的风铃，随着海风和芭姬飘动的红裙，发出一串又一串叮铃。被含在口中的弹软部位仿佛当时我俩买的椰子汁，散发着淡淡的奶香，被我一口一口吸进嘴里。芭姬的声音越来越大，身体难耐得扭动，我腾出一只手捂住了她的嘴，她发出呜呜的声音，热气一口一口喷在我手心里，脑袋拼命地躲开，似乎快要窒息，我稍稍抬起一根手指给她呼吸的余地，她便立刻伸出舌头舔弄，又放在嘴里来回吮吸。我嘴里发出一声嗤笑，早就知道她生性大胆开放，布鲁克林几乎没有不痴迷她的男孩，就连楼下卖苹果派老板二十多岁的儿子都时不时盯着于芭姬因穿吊带裙而露出的天鹅颈，然而她这种近乎成年人般暗示十足的举动，让我隐隐有些醋意，这都是跟谁学的？那些高年级的男孩儿们对她做过什么逾越的举动吗？想到这里，我有些愤恨的咬了一口，  
“嘶——史蒂薇！你饿了？！” 我抬起头对上她仿佛浸泡在情欲之海里的脸，咧开嘴笑了笑，“小蜜蜂饿了，打算采点花露吃。” 我顺着她的身体往下滑，一路吻到她肚脐——  
“哇哦，” 我挑了挑眉，“什么时候脱的？”  
她气喘吁吁的回答，“刚才。”  
好吧，我掰开她修长的大腿，亲了亲内侧的嫩肉，“哈！” 芭姬的身体猛地一弹，“痒，太痒了.....” 我抬起头，下巴搁在她膝盖上，歪着脑袋看她， 她迷糊地看着我，胸脯一起一伏，月光下的这幅躯体仿佛阿佛洛狄忒在世，洁白的玫瑰缠绕之上，伤人的尖刺让我心甘情愿为之鲜血流淌。然而阿佛洛狄忒是残缺的，我的女神拥有完好无损的双臂，她将永远健美，她的胸脯会孕育美好的生命，她的双腿会踏在无数布鲁克林男孩——包括我这个布鲁克林女孩的心上。  
“史蒂薇，干什么呢，继续呀。” 她用另一只腿碰了碰我，“欣赏你。着什么急。”我使坏地咬了一口她的膝盖骨，她笑着躲闪，我扑向她的腿根，把呼吸全喷在上面，她压抑着声音，痛苦又欢愉地求饶。  
“我知道以后该怎么对付你了”，我一口一口地亲着，芭姬泪花都被逼出来了，手使劲推我脑袋，“好史蒂薇，停下，我真的受不了”，  
“是吗？” 我顿了顿，对准腿间的花瓣中央吹了口气，“那这样呢？” 芭姬没了声音，我摇摇头啧了一声，下一刻便吻了上去——  
头顶的人立刻发出猫一样的叱叫，两条腿不断的曲起又放下，在床单上划出一道道痕迹，我用舌尖挑开，探入，来回描绘着她，她的手插入我的头发，一下一下按揉着我的脑袋，嘴里不住地哼吟，我扣住她肉感的臀，更加深入的品尝，咸湿的，仿佛海边和她嬉闹时被不小心灌进的海水，甜蜜的，就像中午在阳台上和她共享的蛋糕奶油。我接受着她的一切，又给予着她一切，在我“明天或许就会病死”的十五年里，她是我唯一的光，我唯一的日出，唯一的爱神，唯一的.......

芭姬突然停止了呼吸，抻长了身体，双腿夹紧了我的脑袋，我险些被撞到。我没有停止，而是稍微抬起眼看向她，她的双眼大大的睁着，嘴张开且颤抖着，手指绞着床单，又握成拳头揪起来，最后一下砸在床垫上。我爬起来，就这样愣愣的看着，看着她渐渐平稳的呼吸，放松的身体，然后低下脑袋看了看我，发出了两声几乎疲惫的笑，我依然傻傻地跪坐在那里，耳朵还因刚在的猛夹发热，她坐起来把我捞过去，想要亲吻我还沾着她露水的嘴，我这时才反应过来，叫着躲开，“先等一下！”  
我跳下床，捡起地上的一件裙子，三两下套上，然后冲进浴室拧开水龙头，用手捧着水随便漱了两口，就又冲回去跳上床，“好了。”  
芭姬靠在床头，懒懒地玩着我的头发，“怎么样，这个生日礼物喜欢吗”  
我盯着她，“这到底算给谁的礼物。”她羞愤地拽一把我的头发，我吃痛的喊了一声，  
“下次我会还你个双倍的！”  
我揉着脑袋，期待地点了点头。  
她亲了一口我的脸蛋，“史蒂薇，你知道吗？你的头发比金子还金。”  
我没忍住笑了出来，“是啊，你的头发比板栗还棕，就是没那么好吃。”  
芭姬伸手就要掐我的腰，我立刻抓住，然后另一只手按上她腿根，“我现在可是知道你的弱点了”  
她切了一声，把我拽进被窝，手指温柔的摩挲着我的脸，“真的，史蒂薇，你拥有全布鲁克林最蓝的眼睛，还有比阳光还金的金发，就像天使，靠，我才发现，你居然跟书里描绘的天使一模一样！”  
我把头埋进她胸前，搂着她，“你知道你像什么吗？”  
“什么？”  
“阿佛洛狄忒。我刚刚做的时候想到的。”  
“喂，别这样直接讲出来！”  
我抬起头，亲了一口她的下巴，“你还怕害羞？”  
她闭着眼没理我，哼了一声。我躺回她的臂弯里，彼此都沉默着——  
“阿什么？阿芙蒂斯？？那是谁？” 她好像突然想起来了一样问我。  
我叹了口气，“你真的该好好听课了芭姬。”  
“好呀，小史蒂薇这时候还不忘教训我——” 我闭着眼没动，伸出一只手捏住她两瓣唇，“睡吧芭姬，明早起晚的话就逃不过我妈的蓝莓披萨了。”  
她立刻发出一声痛苦的呻吟，“我发誓我再也不想吃了。”  
“晚安。”  
她亲了亲我的脑袋顶，“生日快乐史蒂薇。晚安。”


	2. Chapter 2

当我第七次踮起脚拼命抻长身体，试图去够黑板架顶端的粉笔头时，一只手从我头顶出现，轻易把它们取下，而就在此刻，粉笔灰扬了下来，飞进我的鼻孔，本能的惊恐比咳嗽先一步袭击我的大脑，因为就在前几日，医生叮嘱我远离任何粉尘状的物体——  
“噢，噢，噢，我说史蒂薇，” 一个让我打心底厌恶的声音从身后响起，“我可是帮了你大忙，不然放学了你都干不完。” 教室里传来一阵哄笑，我扶着讲台拼命稳住颤抖，肺部的不适让我觉得身体内部要炸开，嗓子也因止不住的猛咳开始变得腥甜，  
“行了帕西瓦，如果你不给她安排擦黑板她也不至于这样，你最好小心点，哮喘病不是玩笑。”  
“等等——等等霍华德——我从不知道你喜欢这种类型啊....哦，懂了，保护欲——” 又是一阵哄笑。  
“快他妈闭嘴吧，史蒂薇在化学考试里高了你五十分，她羞辱你了吗？”男孩说完跳下桌子，越过人群撞开帕西瓦的肩膀走了出去，  
“靠，你他妈今天什么毛病，嘿，霍华德——”

我等教室里的人都走光之后，拎着袋子绕到教学楼后面，这个时间的杏树林没有多少人，我在长椅上坐下，拿出妈妈早上塞给我的三明治，家庭状况让我无法和同学们在午饭时共享实物，当然，病恹恹的史蒂薇也没有朋友可以共享，除了芭姬。然而学校为了避免拥挤，把每个年级的午餐时间都错开，我只能尴尬地坐在这里嚼着已经完全硬冷的面饼，噢，我叹了口气，无奈地咽下，妈，说无数次了我讨厌任何蓝莓的东西——  
“怪不得你每次在午餐时间都会消失，原来是待在自己的秘密基地......三明治？我喜欢，看起来不错。” 男孩出现在身后，正午的阳光透过叶子在他身上映出一道道暗影，脸上挂着故作成熟的标志性坏笑，但我知道，他是这个群体里少数心地善良的人，  
“很不好吃，霍华德，你不必这样。” 男孩讪讪地怂了怂肩，在我身旁坐下，来来往往的人开始往这边侧目，我顿时觉得尴尬起来，身体原因加上沉默寡言让我和霍华德这种风云人物几乎没有交集，除了他几次替我解围，但我从未开口言谢过，或许此刻我应该说点什么，  
“呃 ，霍华德，” 我绞尽脑汁地拼凑语言，“虽然这对你来说有点奇怪，或者那也都是你随口一说，但...真的谢谢你帮过我。” 说完我内心长舒一口气，想着他怎样回答都无所谓了。然而几秒过去，耳边仍没有任何答复传来，我转过头看他的反应，却被他探究意味的目光激得立刻坐直腰板，我无奈地想，该不会又要被嘲笑了吧？  
“这就是你要说的？” 霍华德扯了扯嘴角，  
“什么？” 我疑惑地拧起眉，“你想让我说什么？” 霍华德站起来抻了个懒腰，露出制服下藏着的一截腰，不远处的女孩们立刻凑在一起，  
“我想让你说.....” 他低头对上我的脸，看到我一副疏离的表情愣了愣，然后笑了，“没什么，注意身体，史蒂薇。”

日子照常过着，我和霍华德再也没说过话，或许是因为帕瓦西没再惹过我。自从那晚过后，我和芭姬就像什么都没发生过似的，准确的说，是我表现的得就跟什么都没发生过似的，这是我一贯的做派，就像每一次在病床上脱离危险，每一次被帕西瓦那伙人捉弄，每一次逃掉钢琴课去河边写生，每一次和芭姬吵完架...  
“史蒂薇，我真的讨厌你这点。” 她说这话的时候咬住下唇，声音也哽咽，而我低着头有一下没一下地在纸上画着，用沉默回答。“你不能总是这样！我俩的问题解决了吗？我知道你有不高兴的时候，但告诉我！告诉我好吗？而不是用冰冷的语气跟我讲话！”  
我抬起头直直望进她眼里，她立刻有些闪躲，睫毛上挂着的泪珠也跟着抖了抖，我平静地开口，“芭姬，除了你，没人不高兴。”  
“哈....”她不敢置信地摇着脑袋瞪我，胸脯因气愤起伏不平，我低下头接着画起来，空气中只有笔在纸上移走的声音，良久，屋外猛地响起摔门声，我跑到窗边往下看，芭姬从楼道里冲出来，抹着眼泪跑了回去。第二天早上我像什么都没发生过一样，在路上递给她那副画，她本来气鼓鼓得不想理我，可我一看着她的眼睛她就什么劲都没了，她板着脸打开画，绷了几秒，没忍住笑出来，“ ‘献给布鲁克林最蠢的猪’ ？史蒂薇，你认真的？我生气的时候像猪？”  
我耸了耸肩，“差不多吧，嘴撅得老高，整个身子就跟充气了似的，系个绳子就能上天。”  
她笑着推了我一把，我推回去，就这样你一下我一下的闹到校门口，结果迎面撞上头发油腻的神父，“注意行为女孩儿们！想放学留下来打扫吗？” 我俩立刻噤了声，低着头走进各自的教学楼。

天气越来越热，这天回家的路上我俩没忍住买了冰淇淋，芭姬轻轻一口裹住奶油色的雪球，鼻息间发出惬意的呼弄声，鲜红的舌尖舔着滴上甜汁的蛋筒，咔嚓，脆皮碎在她牙齿间，我出神得盯着她的嘴，突然回想起那两瓣唇是如何发出呻吟，如何被牙齿咬住又松开，如何随着潮汐起落而颤抖，我体内涌起一阵狂躁，话脱口而出，“回礼什么时候后给我？” “恩？” 她疑惑地看向我，接着蹬大眼睛指着我的手叫起来， 我猛然想起什么似的举起手，“靠.......” 冰激凌化得满手都是，不适的黏腻感让我打消了一切念头，芭姬无奈地摇了摇头，“快回家洗干净吧，弄到裙子上你妈就该疯了。” 接着抓过我的手，绕着指缝舔了一口——  
我飞奔在和芭姬分开后的那段路，拼命地跑着，好像要甩掉什么，却又想要追赶什么，夕阳露着半边脸躲在参差不齐的楼后，两旁的路人迅速地在我身侧倒退。  
“史蒂薇？你怎么了？又跑了？” 妈妈听见我错乱的脚步声，从厨房里担忧地看向我，我冲进浴室，把她的叮嘱声关在门外，拧开花洒冲干净镜子，盯着里面那个瘦小的，气喘吁吁的我，史蒂薇，你应该再高一点的，再高一点，就可以平视芭姬，就不会在想吻她的时候担心是否能够到了。我伸出黏糊糊的手，冰淇淋已经干了，隐隐约约的水迹留在上面，我犹豫了一下，又像下了定决心，舔了口那个被花吻过的指缝......甜的，甜的像芭姬，甜的像冰淇淋，对，芭姬甜得像冰淇淋。晚上，我披着睡衣趴在阳台边的地板上，窗幔时不时扫过我的腿肚，发尾散落在纸的一角，手描绘着她的唇，桃色的颜料染进指甲缝。

“沟通北冰洋和太平洋唯一的航道是什么？”  
“是...是...土耳其海峡？”  
“...错”  
“啊...那是霍尔木兹对吧”  
“霍尔木兹在印度洋”  
“天啊史蒂薇，罗杰斯小姐！你就告诉我吧！你知道我猜不对的。”  
“是白令海峡，芭姬，布坎南，巴恩斯”，我学着她的语气叫了她全名，“你知道下周就是期末考吧？”  
“恩” 她心不在焉的回答，上身瘫在床上，两条腿支着地面，一下一下的踮着，我继续翻了翻书，再一次浏览了题目，看完几页过后，我想了想，没抬头地说，“如果你期末考每科达到七十我就答应你去大峡谷。”  
“什么？！！！！” 上一秒还蔫腾腾，下一秒人就跳了起来，激动得冲到我面前捧起我的脸，“你答应了？”  
相比之下我出奇的平静，“我说了我有条件的。”  
她兴奋的在我面前走了几个来回， “天啊...天啊...罗杰斯，史蒂薇罗杰斯” ，她叉着腰看向我，“准备好行李吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

雷声像闷鼓一样，由远及近，一下下敲在天空，浓灰色的云成卷得翻过来，不一会儿就把窗户上方那片方块铺满，我缩在被子里，烧得脑袋发麻，妈妈今早在吻别的时候告诉我晚上轮到她在医院值班，我爽快地答应了，因为那时我刚吃完俄式酱拌意面，浑身通透得能骑车绕布鲁克林三圈，然而两个小时前，我穿着半袖连衣纱裙去街角买小果馅饼，突然一阵冷风袭进我后背那片透明衣料，接着就是一个喷嚏，“要入秋啦……史蒂薇，你穿得也太少了，快回家去！” 老板把馅饼装进袋子里包好，又塞给我一小罐腌菜，“送你的！哎呀.....多吃点吧，你们老师之前来我这里的时候说你因为生病落课，之后连申请了三天留校自习！别太用功，女孩子嘛，嫁个公子哥，一辈子不用愁！还读什么书？何况你这么漂亮，嗯？” 我接过纸袋和罐头，勉强笑着回应他，老板是个热心的人，但这也无法阻止我对他那番话的厌烦，于是我赶紧道了别，把东西抱在怀里，转身跑下台阶。必须趁变天之前赶快回去....我的心咚咚直跳，千万别感冒....千万别....  
然而，史蒂薇永远都不是幸运的那个，或者说，所有的幸运都在读书画画上用光了，当再拐两个弯就到达那幢旧得发灰的小楼时，一阵狂风把脚底的树叶带得旋转飞升，我直接被刮得倒退两步，糟糕！我内心哀嚎着，为什么不披件毛衫出门啊史蒂薇！我勉强顶着这股强气流移到门口，进屋后把馅饼仍在厨房餐桌上，就蹬蹬蹬跑去把所有窗户都关好上锁，还好室内温度不是很冷，应该没什么事，应该......  
好吧，事实就是——所有坏事都会发生在史蒂薇身上的事实——我还是发烧了，这对我来说已经和吃饭一样习惯了，但让我焦虑的不是这件时不时就发生一发生就是十五年的“常事”，而是，我不能陪芭姬去大峡谷了......天啊，她有多想去呢？大概从博物馆看到那幅画开始吧？可她不说，因为我不能陪她去，我不能离开妈妈超过一天，我必须在发病的时候躺在三层被子里.....豆大的雨点开始陆陆续续砸在玻璃上，不出几秒便是“哗————” ，窗外的景象变成几处被虚化的铅笔画，我再也扛不住，昏沉沉地睡过去。

我梦见一条河。一条长河，水淹没了一半树干，草屋只露出了半拉木门以上的部分，我坐在小船上划着，黄昏把一切镀了一层淡金，万里无一人，仿佛我是这片土地上唯一呼吸的动物，我转头看向水面，惊讶地睁大眼睛，倒影中的身体是裸着的，金发几乎与背景融为一体，更让我难以相信的是，我的身体是健美的，高大的，除了这幅依然棱角分明的脸，其余的肉体完全属于另一个人，我禁不住伸手去触碰，然而当指尖点上水面，涟漪一圈圈扩散的同时，水变黑了，我倒吸了一口气，立刻抬头看向天空，星星成片洒在黑布上，银河低得仿佛就在山尖，那颗树的树冠不再是葱绿色，萤火虫一样发光的物体缀满树枝，随着微风撒下荧光，掉落在河面，“哗啦——”，水里不知什么游过，我的心立刻提到嗓子眼，屏住呼吸慢慢转过身——一道荧光蓝稳稳地浮在船底，仿佛想要和我同行，我微微探过身想一看究竟，待我挪到船尾，呼吸再一次滞住，那是一条巨大的鱼尾，有规律地上下摆动着，鱼尾发出的蓝光照亮了四周，与天空的月光相呼应，“哗啦——” 水声这次在船头响起，我闻声望去，一只长着尖长指甲的手伸出来扒住船，我把眼睛瞪到最大，祈祷着别是什么吃人怪物，接着，一张脸慢慢露了出来———

芭姬。她浓厚的棕发湿漉漉得贴在脑袋上，尖尖的耳朵从发间支出来，湖绿色的眼睛依然蒙着那层水汽，只是这下更明显了，嘴唇鲜红，皮肤因浸泡较原先白皙，就这样无声的对视了几秒，她的手松开船边，再次潜入湖中，荧光蓝的鱼尾把深色的湖水搅开，我不担心她走开，就像我从不担心她会走开一样，“哗啦——” 她从船边探出上身———她只有一只手臂，我心底泛起一阵疼痛，这幅残缺的上身也是赤裸的，后颈上的水从她脖子处流下，聚集到双乳间的沟壑，汇成一溜滑至肚脐，顺着渐变的蓝色隐入鳞片里，她的手再次扒住船，身体向我靠近，微微撅起的唇上还挂着水珠，当我贴上它们时，水珠被挤破，蔓延在嘴边，又被舔回去，舌尖扫过她尖尖的牙齿，然后吸着她的舌头往嘴里带，她的鱼尾不停的大力摆动，仿佛要搅起一阵漩涡.....

 

“史蒂薇...史蒂薇.....天啊。” 一只手贴在我的额头，好像要为我擦去汗水。“嗯....” 我勉强发出一声呻吟，“史蒂薇？老天爷....”， 芭姬担忧的脸渐渐变得清晰，“你终于醒了，我妈今早碰见你妈的时候听说了你今天自己在家，下了这么大雨我不放心，你果然发烧了，我就知道！你肯定又跑出去了！”  
“我只是想吃馅饼了。” 我在被子里闷声说，“我不知道会变天。” 她并没有改变要责怪我的意思，内疚感淹没了我，“对不起。”  
“...什么？”  
“对不起....大峡谷。” 我咬着嘴唇说了出来。  
“天....天啊史蒂薇.....”芭姬摇着头，略微愤怒得看着我。“你知道吗？我恨你，我恨你！”  
我心里一咯噔，好吧——  
“我恨你无论在什么时候都先想着别人。”芭姬几乎是哭着说出这句让我心情转了180度大弯的话。我扬了扬眉，示意她接着说下去，“不去大峡谷，我只要你好好的，别再生病，如果你能不再这样，我可以每次都考80分，只要你别再生病！”  
“你就这么不想考80分？” 我试图开个玩笑，也许这并不是玩笑。  
“史蒂薇！” 显然，气氛并没有因此活跃。  
我清了清嗓子，尽量以放松的语气说，“芭姬，你知道的，不会有改善的...啊！你掐我干嘛？”  
“从现在开始，你给我闭嘴。” 她腾地站起来，试图找别的话说，然而许久我俩都没想到合适的话题，芭姬明显有些激动，我的心也跟着一沉，我知道我无法安慰她，谁也扳不过命运的齿轮，每多活一天都是上帝对我的宠幸，我从不奢望白头到老，但我舍不得妈妈，舍不得芭姬.....  
“嘿，给我倒杯水吧。” 我把汗涔涔的手从被子里伸出来，轻轻握住她手腕。她深吸了一口气，没回答，点点头，转身去了厨房。

 

吃完药感觉好了些，可芭姬就这么坐着，垂着头不说话。“你猜怎么着，我刚才梦见你了。”我试图打破沉默，然而话说完我就后悔了，果然——  
“梦见我什么了？” 芭姬提起了兴趣。  
“呃....我梦见你是....是一条鱼。” 我没忍住笑了。  
“一条鱼？”芭姬也笑了，难以置信的扬起眉毛。  
“对，一条大——鱼” 我用手比划着，“好笑吧？”  
“你是说美人鱼吧？” 芭姬有些兴奋地前倾了身子。“我喜欢，然后呢？“  
我一下子尴尬住了，然后呢？然后你没穿衣服，然后我也没穿，然后我们就接吻了。  
“然后....然后我站在岸上喊你，你就跟听不见似的，没几下就游走了。”  
“没了？” 她皱起脸，好像很不满。  
“没了。你还想要啥？我总不能跟你互动吧，语言都不通。“ 我低头喝一口水试图掩盖慌乱。  
“真是个有意思的梦啊史蒂薇。” 她站起来抻了个懒腰，“ 我妈给我带了蜂蜜熏鸡腿，咱俩晚上就着馅饼吃吧。”  
“晚上？.....什么意思。” 我支起身子，“今晚你在这？“  
“难道你能自己一个人，发着烧，然后第二天等你妈回来给你收尸？” 芭姬把东西从袋子里都拿了出来，“对了，给你这个。” 她向我抛来一个大盒子，我接住，“路上买给你的，你不一直想要来着。” 我抬头看向她，又看看盒子，又看向她，“不会吧，芭姬，” 我晃了晃盒子，“你认真的？” 她怂了怂肩，“嗯哼，打开吧。“  
我手有些颤抖的拆开那个盒子，把里面的东西抽了出来，“老天爷——” 我抚过一罐罐颜料，“你哪来的钱？我俩之前攒了那么久都买不起，你怎么突然就买了？” 她清了清嗓子，“什么能难倒我芭姬巴恩斯？.....史蒂薇，快打开试试！” 芭姬催促着我，而我没有表情的盯着她，  
“干嘛....”  
"这个，”，我指了下盒子，“你还没说怎么买的呢。”  
“....天啊你真扫兴，非得这样吗？” 芭姬苦着脸。  
“我只是想知道你怎么买的而已。没有秘密，记得吗？” 我坚持着，突然有点庆幸这个十岁时我俩定下的这个傻瓜约定。  
“好吧....” 芭姬眼睛往上翻了翻，“你知道每天放学后我都去哪了吗？”  
“放学？你不是回家吗？”  
“没——很显然我没——”，她点了点下巴，睁大眼睛示意我继续猜。  
“呃...你去打工了对吧？在哪？” 我有些惊讶，她居然为了这个去打工。  
“就这个喽，这家店，” 芭姬敲了敲盒子，“老板告诉我每天两个小时3美元，帮着给顾客介绍画具就行。我说我不需要工资，我只要一个月后带走这套颜料。”  
“老板亏了。” 我笑着说，“我明明记得这要100美元。”  
“所以我说过没有我办不到的事。” 芭姬和我一起笑了起来，我内心被温暖和感动填满，“谢谢，” 我低头看了看这套梦寐以求的颜料，又看向芭姬，捏住她的手，“谢谢。”  
“今晚画画吧，就我们两个。” 芭姬梦游一样的声音回绕在我后颈，我侧过头，她的头发蹭着我的肩膀，我的唇几乎碰上她的右脸，  
“好。”

 

"吃药了没？” 芭姬的声音从厨房传来，伴着叮叮当当的刷碗声。“我一会儿就来！”  
“吃了！” 我在屋里喊，画纸已经绷好在三合板上，我一下下地在草图上打格，然后给画布刷三次乳白胶，在等待它干了的功夫把杂物都移到床脚，把阳台边的位置腾了出来，高脚凳和白布摆在窗幔前，临傍晚的阳光把一切染成了红，我不禁想起今天上午梦里芭姬赤裸的上身，脸颊一阵发烫。  
“现在可以了吗？” 芭姬的声音在身后响起，我转过身，她头抵在门框上，身子靠在那，嘴角扬起一抹微微挑逗的笑。  
“.....可以...可以了，来吧。” 我示意她过来。她慢慢踱着步子，食指沿着一路的物体滑动，她绕过我，走到凳子旁，背对我拿起凳子上的遮布，“需要我裸体吗？”  
我深吸了一口气，“...需要”，可在这之前我根本就没想过要画她裸体。  
芭姬没有动，仿佛在思索着，我在她身后紧盯着她的背部，慢慢地，她伸出手，绕到背后去接束带，蝴蝶结被扯开，腰部的衣料瞬间松垮垮垂了下来，她又弯下腰提起裙角向上拽，露出肌肉匀称的小腿，接着是有些肉感的大腿，然后是紧实的腰线，耸起的蝴蝶骨.....芭姬把裙子扔到床上，转过身，脸上的表情分辨不清是引诱还是天真，“要我坐在这里吗？”  
“对。请坐，巴恩斯小姐。” 我做出绅士手势，微微欠了欠身，她回我一个鞠躬，脚踩上支架，稍微一蹬就转身坐了上去，我回到画布前，寻找一个合适的光线开始调色盘，灰褐和灰红被搅为一体，我想起梦里那条巨大的鱼尾，芭姬拿起遮布盖住私处，棕色卷发松松的盘在一侧，掉落在后颈的几缕被夕阳渡上了一圈柔光，水滴状的右乳隐藏在阴影里，左乳上映着纱幔的蕾丝倒影，那倒影随着风一晃一晃，我的心也被撩拨出一阵又一阵悸动，笔揉扫在麻布上，而画上人不及眼前人，那份蜜桃一样的早熟，薄荷一样的率真，是我此刻竭力想描摹出的清甜。扇形笔轻轻掠过未干的颜料，光影上下交错，芭姬低垂着眉，额前的碎发随着她的呼吸在嘴角飘动，睫毛拨动着空气，也拨动着我脑海中的琴弦。场景置换，我俩身处的并非这间连灰尘都染上油料味的狭小卧室，而是墙壁上都嵌满天使浮雕的金色大厅，红嘴蓝鹊在花园里欢唱，窗前偶尔走过几排戒备森严的士兵，御用交响乐团在半掩着的门外前廊里演奏，叛逆撒野的公主就在白色大门的另一侧，任性地要求贴身侍女将她的裸体画下来，挂满礼堂和走廊，供异国使者王储们欣赏，一切都幸福又刺激，这是我和芭姬的世界，我可以在这个世界里活成任何人.......

 

“阿嚏——”  
我猛然回到现实，天色早已晕染成一撤见底的蓝黑，芭姬把遮布裹在身上紧了紧，我慌忙放下笔，“你没事吧？”  
“没事，” 芭姬揉了揉鼻子，“你画完了吗？”  
“没.....啊，天黑了，” 我看了眼画布，樱桃一般的乳粒跃然其上，之下的部位隐没在衔接不清的颜料里，我叹了口气，“你先穿衣服吧，这屋子里可不能再容下第二个生病的人了。”  
芭姬磨磨蹭蹭地去走到床前，指尖挑起裙子晃了晃，“我可静坐了快三个小时。”  
“嗯哼？” 我依然专注于眼前的画布，没在意她说什么，画布上的人左臂没画完，我想起梦里芭姬那副残缺的身体，突然觉得这样也是一种美——  
一双手顺着我的小腿渐渐滑上大腿，我惊讶的低下头，芭姬跪在我裙角，全身赤裸，双眼以一种几乎渴求的目光看着我，她把唇贴上我膝盖，舌尖弄湿布料，“十分钟。”  
“什么？” 我自己都震惊于我此刻依然平静的语气。  
“十分钟，让我舔你，你把我的手臂画好。” 芭姬湖绿色的双眼像恶魔一样，说出的话蛊惑着我。  
“.......” 我已经无法回答了，因为芭姬钻进我的裙底，把我的底裤扯到一边，呼吸了几下，吻了上去——我倏地握紧画笔，狠狠擦在画布上，起伏的肌理似乎在彰显我身体里一波又一波浪潮，笔头垂直跺着，正如芭姬的舌尖也垂直探入，我无声地张开嘴喘息，眼皮禁不住颤动，指针滴答走着圈，不急不慢的态度好像这屋子里发生的一切都与它无关，我深吸了口气，继续提起笔，然而这一笔偏了，因为芭姬开始吮吸，一收一放.....我低下头，两腿间的裙子被撑起一个鼓包，那鼓包有节奏的来回动着，还时不时传来声音，我咬住下唇将注意力重新放回画布上，却不料被舌尖滑过的那一点再次撩断，我左掌猛地拍在架上，紧紧捏住，画布的一角被我弄皱，而裙子下的人锲而不舍，双手抚上我的腰肢，沿着两侧一下一下的打圈，两处敏感地带交叠着受刺激，我死命咬住嘴也没封住那一声哼吟，芭姬的动作越来越快，我仿佛一条搁浅的鲨鱼，被涨潮的海浪一下下推向沙滩，艰难地呼吸着，“够了——” 我扔下画笔，掀起裙子让身下的人露出来，顺势将她推倒在地，嘴狠狠印上去，手捏上她因长时间暴露在空气里而冰凉的双乳，她立刻急促地呼吸起来，两条腿也跟着缠了上来，来回蹭着我的腰臀，她的手指滑了下去并再次探进我身体里，我也同时用牙齿扯开她下唇。手指一下下勾着，我和芭姬疯狂地啃着彼此的嘴，我的手来回揉着她的头发和胸，快感也从脚底升至腹部，当那根弦终于在最后一刻被扯断，我停住没有动，嘴依然压在芭姬唇上，手掌在她的乳房上收紧，她吃痛的哼了一声，却并没有推开我，良久，我渐渐从痉挛中缓过来，嘴唇终于离开，口水慢慢拉出一道丝，连在我俩中间，嗤笑声从鼻息里喷出，我抹了把嘴，翻了个身仰躺在地板上，胸口依然起伏，接着双手捂住脸发出一声哀嚎，“老天爷——” 芭姬瞬间放声大笑出来，在地板上扭动着身体，我看向她，惊讶地抬起头，“天啊.....”，我赶紧爬起来把被子从床上拽下来盖在她身上，整个人也跟着扑了上去，芭姬咯咯笑着低头看向我，下巴挤出一道肉褶，我响亮的亲了她一口，然后就栽在被子里，大脑整理着刚刚发生的一切，屋子里只有铜灯丝在嗞啦作响，我的头随着芭姬的胸脯起伏，“史蒂薇——”  
“嗯？”  
“地板很凉...”  
“....靠！靠！快起来！快起来！”  
“手臂画完了吗？”  
“......”  
"哈哈哈哈，我赢了”


End file.
